Cloud's Skye
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Cloud had a little sister that has some of Kingdomhearts power,when he comes home again before Sephiroth destroys it his sister Skye is missing looks like darkness want's to get rid of some light.
1. Don't go

**Alex: I really hope you like this story my friend Maia helped me out with it, so this story is dedicated to her, enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Don't go**

**No one's pov**

" No Ni-san no go" a little three year old cried. She tugged on her older brothers pant leg. He older brother sighed and kneeled down by her. His sky blue eyes starred back into her sky blue eyes.

" Skye I have to It's my dream to be in **SOLDIER**" he said picking her up. Skye sniffed as a tear streaked down her face.

" Will I see you again?" she asked. Her brother smiled and nodded.

" Of course you will I'll come back fro holidays, please take care of mom and Tifa for me" her older brother told her. She nodded as she hugged her brother, he hugged her back tight.

" It's not goodbye forever Skye, be a good girl" he said setting her down.

" Wait take this Cloud" she said smiling. She handed him her favorite teddy bear ever.

" You teddy, are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded as Cloud looked at it. It was light brown with little pink button eyes. It had a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

" Yep he can keep you company" she said smiling again. Though it was a sad smile Cloud kneeled down by her.

" I got a present to, here" he said handing her a necklace. It was in the shape of a single wing and it had the name Cloud in sapphire blue letters.

" I have the other half so no matter what were always with each other" Cloud told her putting it around her neck. Skye's eyes sparkled with delight as her looked at it, looking at Cloud's it was the same. Except his said her name, Cloud smiled and kissed her forehead.

" And look when we connect them together they form a heart" he said showing her. And indeed the broken wings formed a heart.

" I love it, I'll never take it off" she said hugging him one last time. He hugged her back as he set her down.

" Bye Skye, I love you" he said walking out of Nibelheim towards the great city of Midgar. Skye smiled through her tears, she knew she would see Cloud again. On that day it was decided by Kingdomheart's itself that she would carry some of it's power. For her heart was full of light.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry for the short chapter but please review!**


	2. No light allowed

**Alex: Here's the next chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: No light allowed**

**Skye's pov( age four)**

Tifa held my hand as we went up Mt. Nibel, we were going to pick flowers. Mommy, Cloud, and Tifa don't want me going alone. Because there's scary monsters around. I smiled as I ran ahead to the flowers. They always grow so nice and pretty way up here, Tifa smiled as she sat next to me.

" Hey Tifa what's across the bridge?" I asked her looking ahead. But the deep mountain mist prevented me from seeing.

" Up ahead is the mako reactor, mako helps give our houses energy" she said but she frowned. I cocked my head to the side.

" What's wrong?" I asked standing up. Tifa looked at me and smiled.

" It's nothing, but hey isn't Cloud coming back soon?" she asked. I nodded happily, Ni-San is coming home for a visit. I smiled as I tended to the flowers they were a nice light blue and pink colors. Tifa stood up and smiled at me.

" Let's go home Skye" she said. I nodded as I took her hand.

**One year later**

I smiled as I picked the flowers into a bouquet. Cloud was coming home tomorrow he was on a mission with the great Sephiroth and his best friend Zack. I'm not supposed to come up here alone. But I want everything to be perfect when Cloud comes home. It's been two years since I saw him. I suddenly heard footsteps I looked up pushing my brown hair out of my eyes. A man walked up to me he wore a long brown cloak so I couldn't see what he looked like." Hello" he said. His voice was really deep it made shivers go down my back. Something about him scared me. I stood up picking up my flowers which I tied a dark blue ribbon around.

" Hi" I said.

" What are you doing?" he asked again.

" I'm picking flowers for my older brother Cloud, he's coming home tomorrow" I said smiling at the thought.

" Oh, that's sweet but I'm sorry to say you won't see him again or your world again for that matter" he said starting towards me. Now I got really scared I dropped the flowers and backed up some more. But I hit the mountain wall, I was cornered. The man lifted his hand up and darkness formed around it. My eyes held fear in them as I clutched my necklace.

" Cloud!" I cried scared. That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Another short chapter but I promise the next will be longer so please review!**


	3. Where am I?

**Alex: As promised here's the next chapter folks^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

**Skye's pov**

I heard a strange sound it sounded like crashing water. But I didn't know what that was, I also heard a cawing noise. Slowly opening my eyes I looked around, the bright blue sky is what I first saw. White Clouds mixed in with it, Clouds why did that name sound familiar. Like a memory that is broken, but what's a memory, I sat up and looked around. There was nice blue water ahead of me, looking down I saw sand. What is this stuff I thought picking it up. It slipped through my fingers like snow flakes, at that tears sprang to my eyes. I don't where I am I thought as my tears came. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

**Riku's pov**

Jeez Sora I can't believe your late I thought walking off the dock. He always over sleeps, he won't be here till noon I thought. Then suddenly I heard crying and sniffling, looking around I saw a girl. She had long brown hair and her eyes well I couldn't see them. I wonder how she got here. I walked up to her and kneeled by her.

" Hey who are you?" I asked. She gasped and looked up, hey eyes they were a pretty sky blue. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she backed away but fell down.

" Hey I'm not gonna hurt you" I said touching her hand. She stopped and looked at me.

" Who are you?" she squeaked.

**Skye's pov**

I looked at the boy he had silver hair that spiked out at the bottom. He had aquamarine eyes they were pretty.

" Me, I'm Riku, who are you?" he asked me. I thought and thought but for some reason I didn't know who I was.

" I don't know" I whispered. Riku smiled at me.

" It's alright let's go to the mainland" he said helping me up. I nodded as I clutched his shirt. Riku wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the small boat. Once in we set off the sea breeze was nice. I looked over the edge and stuck my hand in the nice cool liquid.

" Do you know what water is?" Riku asked. I shock my head no, Riku nodded as I turned back to the water.

**Riku's pov**

So strange she doesn't know anything, and she looks 5 years old. I watched as she played with the water. I smiled she's so cute, I looked over as we came to the mainland. And as usual Sora running to his boat. I rolled my eyes as I helped the little girl up.

**Skye's pov**

Riku helped me up as I heard a new voice.

" Riku sorry I'm late, and hey who's this?" the boy asked. I looked over at him he had brown spiky hair with deep blue eyes.

" Don't know she doesn't remember anything I found her on the island" Riku told him. He nodded and smiled at me.

" I'm Sora" he said walking closer. I gasped a little bit and clutched Riku tighter.

" Sora your scaring her" Riku yelled at Sora. I flinched at the loudness of his voice.

" Sorry" he mumbled. Riku and Sora took me to the mayor of the town, he was very nice. But I never let Riku go, Riku set me on his lap as the mayor walked in.

" Alright little lady can you remember your name?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

" Aright let's give you a name, how bout Hannah?" he asked. I frowned.

" Katie?" I shook my head no.

Sarah?

Aubrey?

Hikari?

None of those names I liked, they didn't feel right. Then I heard a voice in my head.

**" Skye"**

I blinked and then I answered.

" I remember my name, it's Skye" I said. The mayor smiled at me.

" Alright Skye will find you a home, will find your family soon" he said. I nodded as I felt Riku squeeze my hand. I looked at him and smiled he smiled back.

" Don't worry Sora and I will be your friends" he said. I nodded but I wanted to know who my family was.

**Cloud's pov**

I was practically jumping for joy when we got to Nibelheim. Zack noticed this and smiled.

" Can't wait to see you sister can you?" he asked. I nodded as Sephiroth turned to us.

" You are free to see you family and friends, tell me what does it feel like being home I have no hometown so I wouldn't know?" he asked.

" It feels nice" I said. He nodded as he walked to the inn. I ran towards my house and through open the door.

" Skye, mom I'm home!" I called smiling. There was no answer, there was no Skye running into my arms. I heard crying, I walked further in and saw my mother crying.

" Mom" I whispered. She looked up and gasped.

" Cloud" she cried. I ran to her and hugged her.

" Where's Skye?" I asked worried. Something happened I thought.

" She's gone, she went to pick flowers for you but she went up the mountain" she started. She took a moment to let out a sob.

" Tifa's father went to go get her but she was gone they searched everywhere but…" she trailed off crying. I just stared at nothing, my little sister gone, I clenched my fists.

" No she's not I'm going to find her and bring her home" I said getting up and running out. Zack smiled and waved at me he was talking to Sephiroth.

" Hey spiky" he called. I didn't answer as I walked past the Shinra mansion.

" Cloud wait!" I heard Zack yell. I ran up the mountain towards the flowers, I looked around franticly.

" Skye! Where are you!" I screamed. The only answer was my echo. I noticed a bouquet of flowers tied up in a light blue ribbon. I picked it up and held it close, I fell to my knees. Tears fell from my face.

" SKYE!" I screamed. My heart was broken and forever it will be.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: That's the end but please review!**


	4. The door is still shut

**Alex: Here's the next chapter readers, I'm really glad you like my story so far!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: the door is still shut**

**5 years later Skye's pov**

I smiled as I walked over to the paopu tree, tonight was the meteor shower. And Riku and I were going to watch it together, I frowned a little bit, I wish Sora didn't get grounded then he could watch it with us. Anyway it's been 5 years since Riku found me on the play island. Him and I are best friends, he taught me so much when I was 5 we grow closer everyday.

" Hey Skye hurry up it's about to start!" Riku yelled to me.

" Coming Riku" I shouted back running towards the tree. I ran and climb up the branch but my foot slipped and I fell.

" Need help getting up?" he asked holding his hand out. I nodded as I took it, he helped me up. I sat next to him as I saw a streak of blue light cross the sky.

" Look" I said pointing to the night sky. Riku turned and looked as the meteors flew across the starry night sky. It was really pretty as we watched together in silence. But one was different form the others. It had a red glow to it, and it looked like it was heading somewhere.

" Hey Riku look at that one" I told him pointing to the one that was different. Riku looked at it closely. But the look on his face told me he was confused.

" It's just a meteor" he said.

" Yeah but it's different, it's heading for a star" I said never taking my eyes off it. Riku chuckled and ruffled my hair.

" Silly Skye there's new worlds that are stars" he said turning back to the show.

" Yeah…" I mumbled. I never watched the other meteors I starred at that one, it was getting real close to that star. Suddenly as if time stopped I saw a man with long silver hair. He wore what looked like a SOLDIER uniform, fire surrounded him. He smiled evilly at me before walking into the flames. Then I heard a really familiar voice.

**" Skye where are you?"** the person shouted. I blinked as I looked around. There was no fire and the man was gone. I frowned as I saw a bright light surround the star destroying the meteor. I gasped the star was still there and the meteor was destroyed.

" Skye it's over let's go home" Riku said helping me down. I shook my head as I walked along side Riku. It's probably just a trick of the light I thought.

" Hey Riku can you tell me a story?" I asked him as we got in the boat.

" Sure which one?" he asked.

" The legend of the paopu" I said smiling. Riku smiled back.

" That one again ok here it goes, if two people share the paopu then their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain apart of each other no matter what, even through eternity" he said finishing the tale. The legend of the paopu fruit was always my favorite, maybe one day Riku and I can share one I thought as I watched the dark waves.

**6 years later Cloud's pov**

I slowly floated down into darkness, heh dreaming again. I landed down on a platform, looking down I saw a weird heart symbol.

_The sign of the heartless_

I heard a voice call out, I looked around but no one was there.

_The heartless are beings of darkness they only fear light and the keyblade_

Keyblade, light what is this person talking about. More importantly what's a keyblade. After I thought that I felt the platform break. I fell down but yet I landed neatly and gently on my feet. Again there was a weird symbol but it was white.

_The symbol of the nobody_

Ok now I'm confused what are nobodies and heartless I thought.

_Nobodies are the empty shell that's left behind when you turn into a heartless, but nobodies act, and plan on there own._

I saw a dark figure sink into the ground and darkness was everywhere. It wrapped around my waist and pulled my down. I struggled to break free, but it was too strong it pulled me down. This time I appeared in 7th heaven, back home and it was all just a dream. I walked over to Tifa.

" Hey Tifa" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

_First tell me about yourself_

The mysterious voice said.

So I'm not really home after all I thought.

" What's most important to you?" Tifa asked.

" My friends and family" I told her. But alas I couldn't even protect my family.

" Are they that important?" she asked again. I didn't answer as I walked over to Rufus Shinra.

" What are you most afraid of?" he asked.

" Being alone" I simply said. Which was true I was.

" Is being alone so scary?" he asked. I still didn't answer I walked over to the last person in the room. It Vincent Valentine.

" What do you want out of life?" he asked.

" To see different sights" I said. After that I heard the voice again.

_The day the door reopens is both far off and near._

_You will meet someone you lost in the past and new friends along the way._

_Keep your light burning strong._

At that I was surrounded by darkness but I saw a little girl standing there. She smiled at me her sky blue eyes lighting up.

" Ni-San come on and play" Skye smiled and waved to me. She ran off laughing begging me to fallow.

" Skye" I called trying to move. But I couldn't something was pulling me back.

" Cloud wake up" I heard Tifa say. I slowly started to open my eyes as I saw Tifa appear in my vision. I sat up and looked at her.

" I saw Skye" I told her. Tifa smiled sadly and touched my shoulder.

" Cloud let Skye go" she said. I stood up and turned away from her.

" Skye's alive and I won't rest until I bring her home, I will never let her go" I snapped. Skye was always a touchy subject for me, everyone was always telling me to let her go. I will never let my baby sister go, I know she's alive, I know she is.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Long chapter for you guys but please review, looks like Kingdom Hearts talked to Cloud**


	5. The King

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so please enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: The king**

**Cloud's pov**

" Cloud come one and play with us" Marlene said tugging at my arm. I sighed it reminds me of when Skye used to do that.

" Alright" I said as Marlene tossed me the ball. I tossed it to Denzel and so it went in a circle. That's when everyone was started showing up, we were having a reunion together. It's been awhile since we got together to talk about the old times during meteor fall.

" Hey spiky" Barret said as he picked up Marlene. I nodded to all of them as we headed into 7th heaven. Hell even Rufus and the Turks were coming. Once in we just chatted until we heard a knock at the bar door. Tifa went and answered it.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

" Is Cloud Strife there?" a squeaky voice asked. It sounded like a mouse.

" Yes he is come on in" Tifa told the visitor. He walked in and we were all shocked to see he was a mouse.

" Who the hell are you?" Barret asked. I nudged his.

" Don't be rude" I whispered.

" I'm not being rude I just wanna know who he is" Barret said turning to me. The mouse smiled.

" It's alright, I'm King Mickey Mouse" he said. Now we were really stunned that he was a king.

" You're a king" Yuffie said getting excited. He nodded, Tifa told me to sit down he did.

" Why are you here?" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled.

" I can see the similarities" he mumbled to himself.

" Excuse me?" I asked. He looked up and frowned as he hopped up.

" Cloud can you recognize this?" he asked holding a necklace fragment up. Looking closely it was a wing with sapphire letting it said Cloud. I gasped in snatched it in my hands as I took my necklace that hung around my neck. Mine said Skye I clicked them together and indeed they fit.

" Skye" I whispered. He nodded and chuckled a little bit.

" Took me forever to let me borrow it but Riku had to help out" he said. My eyes snapped towards his.

" What do you mean, Skye where is she? And who's Riku?" I asked.

" Yes she's alive and she's on Destiny Islands, and Riku is her best friend well lover now" he said. Destiny Islands there was no place like that in Gaia. He saw my confusion.

" Destiny Islands is a different world among the stars she arrived there when she was taken from her world but Skye doesn't remember anything" his majesty said.

" Taken" I said. He nodded once again.

" Cloud and everyone in this room we need your help there's a new threat to the worlds yours as well far stronger then we've faced before, will you help is?' he asked. Skye I thought as I saw her smile in my mind.

" Well what do you guys say?" I asked them.

" Hell yeah" Barret shouted.

" Sure were in, but what about Skye?" I asked him. King Mickey frowned and turned away.

" What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. He turned back to us.

" The thing is when Skye arrived on Destiny Islands when she was five she couldn't remember anything what's so ever" he told me.

" What are you saying?" I asked. Please don't let me fear turn to reality.

" What I'm saying Cloud is that she doesn't remember anything about this world, you, her old friends here, nothing at all whoever took her well something might have gone wrong in the process" he told. At that my legs felt like jelly as I fell on my knees, no Skye my mind screamed.

" I'll take you to my world tomorrow, I'll leave you to get ready in the mean time watch this" he said handing me a light blue crystal. He walked out as the crystal flashed. Suddenly we were on a island.

" Woah" Yuffie said. That's when we heard laughter. Looking over we saw a boy with brown spiky hair and dark sea blue eyes, he was racing a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. I girl with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes was laughing as she caught up to them. She passed them and she passed through us and stopped laughing.

" looks like I beat you again Riku" she laughed. The boy with silver hair walked up to her.

" Yeah I let you win" he said smiling at her.

" Sure you did Riku" she said. He rolled his eyes at her.

" I bet I can whoop your butt at sparring Skye" he said. Tifa and I gasped.

" That's my sister" I whispered still on my knees.

" Ok now you taking Riku no holding back just because I'm a girl" Skye smirked grabbing a wooden sword.

" Wasn't intending too" Riku said as they charged towards each other. That's when it ended we were back in the bar.

" Skye I'm coming" I said standing up.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: That's the chapter folks to please review**


	6. Skye

**Alex: Took me awhile to update, I'm so sorry I had writers block but please enjoy this chapter folks^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Skye**

**Cloud's pov**

The next day everyone was packed and ready to go. I had to give Skye's necklace back so the king could give it back. We looked around for the king but so far no sign of him. Then all of a sudden we heard a whoosh, looking in front a portal was before us. It was black with purple and blue swirling in different colors of darkness. We heard a whistle sound. I looked at the others they were all unsure.

" Let's go" I said starting forward.

" Cloud, are you sure about this?" Tifa asked worried. I nodded as we all walked in, everything was dark but soon we stopped. Everything wasn't dark anymore, there were weird symbols on the ground and around us.

" What the hell is this place?" Barret asked. Marlene clung to him as Denzel held my hand.

" Don't stop walking, or the darkness will take you" a female voice shouted. We looked around but there was no one there. We saw another portal open up, we walked through and turned around.

" Look" Yuffie shouted. We looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She smiled at us and waved before running off. Strange she looks like Skye, after we were plunged in darkness. Before we could react the darkness was gone and we were in a garden.

" Pretty" Marlene smiled grabbing Denzel's hand to look at the flowers. We then heard the king's voice.

" Sorry about that fella's, not sure what happened" he said walking up to us.

" Yeah it was weird we saw a girl that looked like Skye" Yuffie said getting hyper again. King Mickey smiled.

" Oh, that must have been Ziemi" he said. At that I was confused, who's Ziemi?

" I'll explain about her later anyway Cloud there was something I wanted to talk to you all about" he said. I nodded telling him to continue at what he was going to say.

" Don't tell Skye you're her brother" he simply said with a sad look. At that it felt like reality stopped. Not tell Skye I'm her long lost brother.

" Why?" I asked my anger growing. Mickey sighed sadly.

" I fear that if you do she'll remember but she'll also remember something she doesn't want to remember like the person who kidnapped her, give her time" he said handing me another small orb.

" Look for these as you travel with Skye and them they hold her memories with Riku, Sora, Kairi, and all of her friends" he smiled walking away before stopping again.

" Oh, Skye's waiting in the audience chamber" he smiled before walking off. I held the orb up like I did before at that a light surrounded us as I saw Skye again. She was sitting on a tree that was bent to the side with a strange fruit on it. She was sitting next to the silver haired boy, my guessing was Riku. Skye smiled as she jumped off the tree.

" Riku let's take the raft and go alone just you and me" she smiled holding her arms behind her back.

" Wait um, what Skye!" Riku spluttered blushing. Skye laughed, I smiled her laugh how I missed it.

" Just kidding I would never leave Sora and Kairi" she said turning towards the sunset. Riku nodded still blushing as he walked up to Skye.

" Tomorrow will see the outside world" he said. Skye nodded not speaking. She was quiet for a minute till she spoke again.

" Do….do you think I'll find my home world and family?" she asked Riku.

" Of course you will, I'm sure your family miss's you Skye" he said hugging her. She hugged him back.

" Riku please don't change you're my best friend" she smiled. Riku smiled.

" I won't, I promise" he said. Sadly what I didn't know was that he broke that promise. After that the memory faded away and we returned to the garden.

" That reminds me of our promise, doesn't it Cloud?" Tifa asked walking up to me. I nodded as we all walked to the audience chamber. The hallway was long as we neared a huge door with an even smaller door.

" Shit, that's huge" Cid said quaking at it. Tifa scolded him for swearing in front of Marlene and Denzel. She also told him not to swear in front of Skye a lot. We walked into the audience chamber and gazed in amazement. That's when I heard a voice.

" Sora, give me back my sketchbook!" a young girl screamed. I looked over and gasped it was Skye. She was chasing a boy with brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

" She's gotten so big" Tifa smiled as we walked over. Skye started to gain on the boy as he yelled.

" Riku call her off!" he cried. Looking over a silver haired boy sat in a chair and laughed.

" Sorry I don't control her" he chuckled. The boy Sora ran until he tripped and fell, Skye grabbed her sketchbook and whacked him over the head with it.

" Owwww, what was that for?" he whined. She rolled her eyes.

" For taking my sketchbook, take it again and will have a murder" she said walking back to her friends. The boy Sora looked over and saw us.

" Oh, he guy's look" he called. Skye, and Riku looked over along with a girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair looked over. She had the same eyes as Sora. It's gonna be really hard to keep Skye from telling the truth.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if it's really short but a shock comes to all in the next chapter.**


	7. There back!

**Alex: And I return from not updating in a while but I'm back now to enjoy this chapter, now for the surprise I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: There back!**

**Skye's pov**

Wow there were a lot of people that are going to be helping us. The King said there was a new threat and it was bigger then the last two. What could be worse then Ansem who controlled the heartless and Organization XIII?

I looked over at the boy that was in the lead, he had blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes. But his eyes glowed it was really pretty, strange why does he look so familiar. It's like I've seen him from a memory from a dream.

" You must be the people that the king sent for, I'm Sora" he smiled introducing himself. And there he goes always hyper.

" I'm Kairi"

" Riku"

" And I'm Skye" I smiled after we introduced ourselves. They did the same but Sora started laughing at what the man with the glowing eyes said.

" Cloud Strife" he simply said as everyone sat around the long table. Sora started laughing which resulted in Riku tipping him back in his chair and Kairi hitting him upside his head. I chuckled as he stood back up.

" What was that for?" he asked whining. I rolled my eyes.

" For being rude" I said. Sora didn't answer as he sat down. The girl with the long black hair looked familiar as well. Her name was Tifa also the man that kinda looked like a vampire looked familiar. Why do the people look so familiar to me!

I pulled out my sketchbook and started finishing off my drawing. It was just a sort of a random doodle. Who I had drawn didn't exist. My drawing was of a person riding a motorbike. There was a tattered cloak flying out behind the person and his spiky hair was being blown back by the wind. Not that the wind could blow it back, though. It was too gravity defying.I knew this character as well as I knew Sora, Riku and Kairi. Everything about him just sort of flowed into my mind. Except for his name, no name had yet come into my mind...I noticed something strange. Who I had just drawn had an uncanny resemblance to the familiar person called Cloud Strife. I flipped back through all my other drawings - some doodles, some of my friends - and found that two more of my of my "made up" characters each bore an uncanny resemblance to the people who I thought were familiar. That woman called Tifa, she was in my drawing book. And that man who looked like a vampire...Did they look familiar because I had drawn them? Maybe my drawings had come to life? That couldn't be it - I had met Cloud before I had finished my drawing of him. This is all so strange...The King's voice pulled me from my tumble of thoughts." Everyone's finally here, good" he said as he sat at the chair at the end of the table. I closed my sketchbook and put it back in my bag.

" So what's going on your majesty?" Sora asked. The king looked sad, as if this was bad.

" Well your not gonna like this but…" he started but trailed off. Now I was curious and confused.

" But what?" I asked. The king sighed.

" Organization XIII has returned" he simply said. Everyone was quiet until Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I jumped up from our seats.

" WHAT!" we all shouted in unison. Which caused a couple of the new people to jump.

" But how Sora and I took them out!" I asked confusing. Please no, they can't be back. I almost died because of them. Well it's not like Axel and Demyx did anything though so there fine in my book.

" Yeah" Sora agreed. Kairi was shocked as I'm guessing she was remembering her little trip with Saix. Riku had his fist's clenched by me no longer calm. King Mickey held up his hands indicating for us to sit down. We sat down as I took a deep breath to calm down.

" Question, who are these Organization XIII people?" Yuffie asked raising her hand. I closed my eyes as I remembered Xemnas trying to get the power he so desired. It was something along with Kingdomheart's, it was me.

" Organization XIII are a group of nobodies beings without hearts, they have no emotions though they will try and trick you into thinking they have hearts" I said as I opened my eyes.

" So what are they after?" Tifa asked confused. The king had a frustrated expression on his face.

" That's what I don't know" he said getting up. Wait there not after Kingdomheart's!

" There not after Kingdomheart's again?" I asked shocked. I thought they wanted to be whole.

" They will be in due time but be alert Skye" the king told me. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. First Maleficent, then Xemnas's heartless, nobodies, Organization XIII, and that guy with the long silver hair. Though I think he just wanted to fight me and not get my power.

" But they'll be stronger then ever and have allies, I'm not sure who they are yet, Skye can you show Cloud and them what the heartless and nobodies look like?" the king asked. I pulled out of my thoughts yet again.

" Sure" I smiled. The king handed me two small box's I starred at them confused.

" One has two heartless, one you will fight the other they will fight, the same with the nobody" he explained. I nodded as I stood up and stretched.

" Riku, Kairi, Sora I want to talk to you for a sec" the king said. They nodded as I walked out to the courtyard with Cloud and co.

**No one's pov**

Two men in dark cloaks stood around a table, a girl laid on it. Her body was completely exposed as one of the men injected something into the young girl. Her long dark black hair cascaded everywhere. Her face was calm as she slept, suddenly her eyes opened to reveal golden eyes. The other man smirked in delight, his plan would surely work.

" A rise Jade for it's time for a puppet to serve it's master" he said laughing as she sat up from the table.

" Yes master" she simply said.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I hopped you guys liked that chapter so please review also I want to thank my friend Maia who helped me with my writers block.**


	8. Heartless,Nobodies,friends oh,my!

**Alex: Here's the next chapter to Cloud's Skye enjoy^^ also check my profile for pic of Skye and her keyblade drawn by my best friend Maia who is also a fan fiction writer, read her story It's great her name on Fan fiction is called Terra Cloud.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: Heartless, nobodies, friends oh my!**

**Skye's pov**

I walked down the long hallway towards the courtyard, the new people trailing behind me. Yuffie walked up next to me excited, heh her and Terra will get along well.

" So what are the heartless, and nobodies?" she asked. I smiled and turned around and walked backwards.

" Heartless are beings of darkness, nobodies are the empty shells left behind" I said. From the looks on everyone's faces they were confused. I chuckled a little bit and turned back around and linked my arms behind my back.

" You'll see" I said as we entered the court yard. I walked ahead and told everyone to stand on the side lines.

" Alright a barrier will go up and you won't be able to help me so it's kinda a fight to the death" I said smiling sheepishly. Cloud had a look of disapproval and concern on his face, hmm wonder why.

" But….?" he started but trailed off. I cocked my head to the side.

" You don't know how to fight them yet, and light is with me" I said winking at him. He chuckled a little bit and nodded.

" What do you mean light is with you?" Marlene asked. I kneeled down to her and smiled at her.

" You'll see" I said once again. I turned around and took a deep breath a released it.

" Heartless first!" I cried as I tossed the black box to the ground. The box burst open as a dark side heartless formed. The scenery changed as I gasped. It was Destiny Islands when it was destroyed. The dark side lifted itself up and looked at me with it's glowing yellow eyes. Everyone gasped behind me, I smirked as I held my hand out. Calling my keyblade Cloudless Sky it flashed in light. It was a huge blade which despite it size was light as a feather…..to me anyway. I heard another gasp behind me, but I ignored that for the time being. The keychain on my keyblade was a white cloud, I held my sword forward as I charged forwards.

**Cloud's pov**

I gasped in shock her sword looked like buster sword. And how did her sword appear like that I wonder.

**Skye's pov**

I ran up the dark side's arm and struck it's head a couple of time. It didn't like that so it raised it's hand and threw me off. I landed neatly on my feet as it slammed it's hand on the ground. A pool of darkness formed on the ground as small shadow heartless appeared. I rolled my eyes, there really easy to kill I thought. I cut a couple down as more came, more then I expected. One jumped out of nowhere and scratched my arm, I cried out in pain. Even though it was a scratch it still hurt, darkness is not good for those who control light. I ignored the pain as the dark side lifted it's hand away, after killing the small heartless. I started back to the dark side, I paused for a second, wondering how to best co-ordinate my next attack. The Dark side was big and slow, so how could I use that against it...?A memory flashed past my face. The one of when Riku was teaching Sora and I how to fight beasts. The corners of my mouth curled upwards into an involuntary smile, despite being faced with a mountain of inky-black oblivion like darkness. I knew what I was going to back at the newcomers, I saw that they were all watching the battle intensely, especially the spiky-haired Cloud. He was strange, always watching me like a hawk. I wonder if he was the one who had gasped...?Don't get distracted! my mind screamed. You're fighting a battle!My eyes slid back to the Dark side just in time to slide out of the way as one it's humongous hands slammed into the ground where I was a few seconds earlier. A pool of darkness morphed into being, dense purple wisps waving from the surface as Shadows appeared. I ignored the small fry, instead leaping over the darkness and landing in a catlike stance on the giant heartless' arm. Immediately, a jolting pain ran up my legs. Damn darkness. I could hear stunned gasps from the newcomers and someone muttering something about "ninja-like skills". They were like students, I mused to myself. I decided to treat them like they were. I needed something to take my mind off the pain from the I focused my vision completely on the Dark side, seeing the Shadows confusedly scampering about below out of the corner of my eye, I said to my waiting class; "When faced with a range of stronger and weaker opponents, go for the bigger one first!" The last word of that sentence spurred my legs into motion as I ran up the arm of the heartless. "No matter how big the beast, always"- I leaped into the air, raising my keyblade above my head -"go for the EYES!" My keyblade swirled in a graceful curve, embedding itself in the eyes of the Dark side as the last word left my lips. The giant heartless briefly exploded into a churning blob of darkness before it faded away, taking the Shadows with it. I landed gracefully on the ground, seeing Riku pleased that I had used the lessons he had taught me well. I shared a brief smile with him before turning back to the newcomers, keyblade disappearing from my hand. "And that," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "is how you fight a heartless."

They stood there shocked which made me smile and snicker a little bit, Riku walked over.

" Looks like you paid attention to my lessons" he smiled ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away and smoothed my hair down.

" It was kinda hard to ignore your loud voice" I said joking around. Riku put a fake hurt look on his face.

" And this is the thanks' I get for teaching you when you arrived on the islands" he said. I laughed, though I do owe him for that.

" Maybe" I said linking my arms behind my back. Riku laughed till I realized the new people where there. And I've yet to show them the nobodies.

" Hey, Riku I gotta show them the nobodies k" I told him. He nodded and walked off but not before kissing my cheek.

" See ya and be careful" he called over his shoulder as he walked off. My face heated up into a light blush but I shook it off.

" Alright before I show you the nobodies, ready to fight the heartless?" I asked them. They all looked ready as they walked forward. But Cloud had a irritated look on his face. I wonder why as quick as the look appeared it left to turn back into his emotionless face. I backed up and got ready to throw the second black box.

" Um, for this battle I kinda can't help cause I think I'd be better for you to learn on your own" I told them scratching the back of my head. They nodded and agreed, I pulled back my arm and threw the box. But this time the battle stayed in the gardens, ok how comes the scenery changed only for me!

They grabbed their weapons and I was shocked to see Cloud's sword looked like my keyblade. Barret had a gun for an arm which was sweet, Tifa was like Terra a martial artist. Red 13 used his claws and teeth, Cait Sith had this microphone weapon. Yuffie and giant ninja weapon. Vincent a triple barrel gun, Cid a spear that reminded me of Tarzans. Something flashed in my mind suddenly a girl dressed in a long pink dress, her hair was in a long braid tied in a pink ribbon. She held a staff in her hand as she smiled at me. As quick as it came it was gone. Who was she I thought?

The battle was going great they seemed to be getting used to it, Barret, Tifa, and Vincent took care of the small shadows. As Cloud, Cid, and Yuffie aimed for the head, Cait Sith was the support person and healed when needed. Cloud was the one that delivered the final blow as the dark side disappeared back to darkness. I clapped as the barrier lifted.

" Good job, now for the nobodies" I said as we switched places with them. I threw the white box and it opened up and the scenery changed. But we were at the station of calm, where Kingdomheart's talked to me. I looked around but didn't see the nobody till I sensed darkness behind me. I turned around and gasped, this one is new I thought slightly freaking out.

" It's a Twilight Thorn, Roxas and I versed it in Twilight Town" Ziemi told me. I nodded which probably made me look crazy to them. I gulped down my fear and got my keyblade out. But before I could react a orb of light went around me.

" What the hell!' I said out loud.

Suddenly, everything was enveloped in a bright light, my eyes snapping shut, but it only lasted for a second. I opened my eyes once the light subsided. I was in midair. And I was trapped, orbs holding my hands an feet in place. The Twilight Thorn came in close, looking at me through its invisible eyes. It pulled back its hand. It threw a punch.I was waiting for it to do that.I reacted instantly, using all my strength to dodge upwards and slam the keyblade on the damn thing's head. It was force back a fair distance. But I was still trapped by these damn light orbs, whatever the hell they were. "The trick is to know when to react," I said to my stunned class , the Twilight Thorn wasn't done yet. It's arms fluidly spiraled out and grabbed me in it's hands, throwing me up into the air. It brought up it's hand as if to strike me but again I dodged and hit the keyblade home. The Twilight Thorn hit the platform and slithered off it. I ran forward to go over to the edge and see where it went, Cloud and them stood on a separate platform and were again shocked beings like the heartless and nobodies existed. Suddenly the platform shook has the platform flipped sideways, a yelped a little bit and fell but just before I fell fully and struck cloudless sky into the ground. It stayed there for a few until it slipped from it's place.

" Crap!" I shouted as I flew through the air my hair flying behind me. The Twilight Thorn had a huge ball of darkness waiting for me. I fell forward slowly till I realized the commands I had been doing were reaction commands. I used key counter first, then lunar Sault, now for…..

" Break Raid!" I shouted flinging my keyblade towards the darkness. The energy burst as I fell and hit the platform back first. Cloudless Skye struck and stuck to the ground along with Twilight Thorn. It laid moving a little bit, I regained the breath that got knocked out of me as grabbed my keyblade and struck it a couple times not giving up. I panted for breath as the nobody stood up. It flew forward as it sent dark energy at me. I remember this stuff from the final battle with Xemnas.

" With this dark energy use reversals!" I shouted to my class. I flipped in the air dodging it, the darkness stinging me like a bad sunburn. I hissed in pain but kept strong. I cried out when the Twilight Thorn slide forward and stuck it's arms into the ground. It wiggled it's body as lesser and smaller nobodies.

" Sama nado!" I cursed in Japanese. Oh, I know Japanese as does Riku. We were the only kids in elementary through middle school to take it. So we have private conversations so no one at school and anywhere will know what were talking about. Comes in handy when Sora tries to eavesdrop. And to top that off I still had to use reversals to get away from the dark energy. I gritted my teeth in anger this is getting on my nerves I though. I cart wheeled away from a couple dusk's attack. After a couple minutes Twilight Thorn lifted up and moved away every time I got close.

" That's it" I muttered. I jumped back and twirled cloudless sky in my hand as I flung it towards it head. Light glowed around it and flew faster then when I through it. It struck full on as everything moved in slow motion as does every battle.

" Yes" I sighed as we were once back in the gardens. I laid my hands on my knees and panted for breath. The stinging of the darkness died down as Cloud and them walked over.

" You ok?" Tifa asked concerned. I looked up and smiled at her.

" I'm fine, little sore but fine" I reassured her. Cloud's face showed relief as well a little happiness.

" Alright your turn" I said switching places with them for the last time. I threw the last white box and a Twilight Thorn appeared again, I grimaced a little bit. How had his majesty gotten a hold of these. And then it clicked Master Yen Sid, of course he would have had these. The battle was going good, Cloud did the reaction commands when the small glow of energy went around him. They were great at the reversals, especially Yuffie she was fast. The battle for them was quick and easy as it was for the heartless. But something was off the Twilight Thorn dispersed into darkness taking everyone with it. The barrier broke as I ran over and ignored the pain of the darkness. Everyone was trying to fight it but to no use. I ran forward blindly and saw someone's hand. I quickly grabbed it and in a instant light traveled everywhere ridding the darkness from them. Once the light was gone I realized I had grabbed Cloud's hand. I let go off his hand as everyone sat up and looked around shocked that they were still alive. I panted for breath for the darkness still hurt a lot, even after it was gone. The smell was also really bad that of darkness and possibly death. Once again I rested my hands on my knees but this time I collapsed onto one knee.

" Skye are you ok?" Cloud asked kneeling beside me. I nodded slightly as the pain died down to a dull throb again. I stood up a little shakily bit I could still stand.

" Sorry about that I'm fine now" I reassured everyone. They nodded but Cloud didn't seem convinced.

" Hey what was that light?" Yuffie asked with a curious look on her face. I smiled and pointed to myself.

" That was me, I casted my light to save you guys" I told them. Cloud and Tifa's eyes held shock as they looked at each other then back at me.

" So your saying you control light?" Barret asked crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded." When I was little not sure when, Kingdomheart's granted me it's power, the power of light and purity to save the worlds and protect it" I said telling them my side of the story. I walked forward a little bit and held a small orb of light in my hand.

" My light is strong and not once will I let it go out, but with that power those who have darkness in them they want my light" I continued. The looks on everyone's faces told me they were confused.

" Speaking of darkness, what are the heartless and nobodies?" Yuffie asked.

" heartless are beings of darkness, there is darkness in everyone's heart it's just a matter or not if you give into it" I told them. At that everyone touched there hearts.

" Nobodies are the empty shells left behind, you see when a heartless takes your heart you turn into a heartless" I said taking a breath " But the empty shell left behind gets a will of it's own and turns into a nobody, sometimes a person with a strong heart gains their human form but different in most ways" I finished.

" What do you mean gain their human form again?" Tifa asked. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

" Allow me to explain"

Everyone looked around confused at who talked, Ziemi walked out of me and looked transparent till she came in clear and solid. Everyone jumped a little bit well minus Vincent to see her come out of me.

" Hey your that girl we saw" Yuffie cried jumping up and down. Ziemi nodded and laughed her short blonde hair moving back and forth. She looks a lot like that woman Riku, Sora, and I met when we were little. Aqua. Ziemi may look like me but we do have the same personality. Playful, pranky, smart, happy, and a great sense of humor.

" My names Ziemi, nice to meet you" she smiled waving. Ziemi stood next to me and put her hand on her right hip. Which I realized I had my hand on my left hip.

" That's creepy" Yuffie said hiding behind Vincent. I laughed as did Ziemi.

" Ziemi is my nobody" I said touching my heart. Cloud face was blank for a second then it showed pure shock.

" Wait! You lost your heart to one of those heartless!" he asked concerned. I frowned it's not something I really like to talk about.

" Kinda, but Riku saved me he saved me from the darkness, he's always saving me" I muttered chuckling at the end. I shook my head and smiled at everyone.

" Anyway she is my nobody, and she was in organization XIII" I added. Yuffie cocked her head to the side.

" Aren't they the enemy/" she asked. I nodded.

" But she's on our side" I told her. She nodded and smiled.

" Everyone that was in Organization XIII had an X put in there name, but I didn't like mine and changed it to Ziemi, Xemnas was pissed at me for that" she said laughing reliving her memories with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Or, what she was slowly remembering.

" Xemnas?" Vincent asked.

" The superior to the Organization" Ziemi said. I suddenly felt a pull on my heart like it was going to get fractured. Ziemi must have felt it too for she was holding her chest where her heart should be. Her head was down and her hair was covering her eyes.

" Ziemi what's wrong?" Marlene asked touching her hand. Oh, yeah during the battles Marlene and Denzel went to play in the garden. They must have come back, a tear slipped down Ziemi's face. She gasped and wiped it away.

" Nothing don't know where that came from anyway time for me to go" she said turning to me.

" Go? Go where?" Cloud asked confused. I smiled at him.

" Back to me, Ziemi holds half of my power as does Roxas to Sora, and Namine to Kairi" I told them.

" You see a year ago Skye and Sora were in a deep sleep, so Roxas and I were needed to wake them up" Ziemi told them. She turned back to me and held out her hand. I took it gently. A red aura surrounded me as I felt Ziemi become one with me, I closed my eyes and soon opened them. I rubbed the back of my head.

" A lot's happened on our journey's so sorry if your confused" I said walking ahead. Everyone fallowed.

" I'm excited though, to see all my old friends and….." but I was suddenly cut off as someone glomped me to the ground.

**" SKYE!"** a girl yelled happily. The girl and I rolled on the ground a couple of times till hitting a shrub.

" Owwww, hi Terra" I said weakly sitting up. Terra smiled at me her steel blue eyes filled with hyper happiness to see me. And it's only been two weeks since we parted. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders.

" Hi Skye" she said hugging me to the death. Which caused me to struggle for air.

" Can't…breath" I wheezed. Terra laughed and let go.

" Opps, sorry" she laughed helping me." Sorry, say sorry to the concussion you now gave me" I said laughing. Cloud and the others were confused.

" Oh, this is Terra she traveled with Sora and I for two adventures, took a while to convince Leon to let her go" I said laughing as I remembered the argument. Again they were confused." Oh, Leon's my older brother his real name is Squall Leonhart, I'm Terra Leonhart" she smiled waving to them. I chuckled a little bit.

" I'll see you guy's later, I'm gonna try and find Riku" I told them going to run off.

" Don't let Riku drink more then one cup of coffee!" Terra shouted. I froze dead in my tracks and turned back to her.

" Shu…..shut up!" I shouted blushing crimson. Terra laughed and chased after me.

**Cloud's pov**

Well this has been a fun day I thought as we relaxed in the courtyard. To think my baby sister lost her heart, but I am grateful to Riku for saving her. I still don't like him kissing her, even if it was just her cheek.

" Hey, I found one of those memory thingies!" Yuffie cried holding a yellow orb up. In a flash we were back on those islands again. I noticed Skye was putting a cork on a bottle as the boy Riku came up by her.

" Hey, what's that?" he asked. Skye had kneeled down and gently pushed the bottle into the ocean tides. I noticed Skye's hair was short and did spike, he outfit was different also. Like a summer outfit.

" A letter, I wrote it last night" she told Riku. Which I noticed also his hair was short and his clothes were different also.

" Huh?" he asked kneeling down to her also.

" To the man I can't seem to reach in my dreams no matter how hard I run to him, or call out to him he's out of reach, this letter is where it starts I know it is" she whispered but I could still hear it.

" Don't worry, he'll get it I'm sure" Riku said ruffling her hair causing Skye to laugh. He then stood up as did Skye.

" Come on we gotta work on the raft" he said. She nodded.

" I'll be there in a minute" she told him. Riku walked off but not before shouting, wait Sora don't touch that. Fallowed by a loud crash, Skye laughed as she turned to the ocean.

" Starts with a C" she whispered. My eyes widened did she remember me. She held the necklace I gave her when I left. And then she looked up and smiled.

_" Right, Cloud?" she shouted smiling._

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter that took me awhile to write to please review^^**


	9. Enter the overprotective brother

**Alex: My friend wrote this chapter so the credit goes to her. She's going to help me write this so enjoy^^ thank you Terra Cloud**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: Enter the overprotective brother**

**Skye's POV**  
My boots made a clicking sound as they ran across the courtyard stones, and Terra made some sort of weird high-pitched giggle as she attempted to catch them.

To make things clear: she wasn't really trying to catch my boots... She was trying to catch the thing that was in them, a.k.a: me. May Kingdom Hearts have mercy on my soul.

On the bright side, it was a nice, sunny day and there was no rain or water to make me slip or fall over. Score for me.

I glanced behind me and saw the newcomers looking lost, deserted and confused. I sighed. It really wasn't fair to leave them standing there like that. Terra could have chosen to stay behind with them, be a guide, make some friends and be nice in general (which in their eyes would probably be torture), but... I suppose that was too much to ask.

Kingdom Hearts forbid me being with Riku.

Riku.

As soon as his image entered my mind, I knew what I had to do. I turned towards Terra and started running backwards. "Hey Terra, can you stay behind with those guys and-" I stopped. Terra had a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes, and the one thing you never do is underestimate that glint...

Glancing in the direction I was running, I saw a huge wall of water barreling towards me. Remember what I said about no water? Yeah. Ignore that. Because, you see, Terra has this unique ability to control water. Good of me to remember that now.

The water wall slammed into my back, sending me flying and Terra into hysterics. I landed in a mat of water she had conjured up for me. She released it as soon as I hit the ground, and the water splashed everywhere. Water ran in rivulets down my face and clothes... I was completely soaked.

The newcomers ran over to see what happened, and I completely ignored them and chose to scream at Terra instead. "Terra, what the hell! I swear I'm gonna kill you..."

Between laughs, she managed to say: "I'm...Sorry! I j-just couldn't... resist!"

I shot balls of white light at her. Let's see how she likes that.

I managed to bowl her over, and she stared at me for a second from her position on the ground. Then we both burst out laughing. Terra thankfully removed the water from my clothes and hair.

"What... just... happened?" A very confused bunch of people were standing around us, the one who asked the question being... I think his name was Cid. Oh yeah! The newcomers are still here!

"This is generally how we say 'Hi'," I said, smiling.

Yuffie muttered: "These people just keep getting better and better." She genuinely meant it, too.

Terra got to her feet, facing the band of newcomers. "Okay, people!" she had her announcer's voice on... This could only mean trouble... "I shall be your tour guide for today! It will have to be me since Skye here has to go see a certain... Riku," An evil glint lit up her eye... "So, she better get going before I start saying some very interesting..." -here she paused to cough suspiciously- "things about said Riku..."

I stared at her for a second in disbelief before I stood up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, kicking open the door to the castle and pounding down the white marble hall. I only looked back once to make sure Terra had said nothing. I caught a glimpse of Cloud looking very... restrained...

Marble balustrades and gold leaf detail sped past my eyesight as I raced towards the end of the hall. I was panting, gasping for breath, and the repetitive echoing pounding of boots upon stone had started to give me a headache. I was not in the best of moods... But, by sensing the light in Riku's heart, I knew where he was. That concentration alone kept me from bursting into a rage.  
Damn that Terra! Why did she have to threaten me like that? I mean, sure it was nice of her to take the tour guide duty, but was it really necessary for her to say that...? That Cloud guy looked like he was suppressing an urge to kill at those words! What was his deal, anyways? Why was he always so concerned for me? Why did he seem so familiar?

I am so going to get Terra back for this...

My lock on Riku's heart vanished. Damn! I let my emotions distract me!

I pushed the angry and confused thoughts out of my mind and once again concentrated on the light signal of Riku's heart. It appeared in my mind, and I had to use all of my willpower to remain concentrated on that and that alone...

I kept running, through halls and rooms, passing conjunctions and painted doorways, running over carpet and marble...

I pushed open the golden doors in the giant doors that led to the audience chamber. Sure enough, there was Riku, sitting next to Sora and Kairi on a silver bench in front of King Mickey's throne. Kairi and Riku were laughing at Sora, and Sora looked exasperated. They turned towards the door and grinned at seeing me. Riku stood up, beckoning. My heart lifted at seeing him.

My eyes were momentarily diverted to underneath the bench...There seemed to be something small and rectangular stored there... I couldn't see what it was. Oh well.

I ran over to them, and immediately hugged Riku, momentarily surprising him. "So, your teaching days are over, then?" he asked.

"Never again," I muttered. "Those containment boxes are biased..."

He laughed, a sound that was music to my soul. Then he turned serious. "Yeah, that seems to be true. I wonder why they coughed up a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn for you but then small fry for the others...?" He started playing with my hair. "It's wet?" He wore a questioning expression on his face. I guess Terra didn't remove all of the water...

"I had a run in with Terra."

"Ah. That explains it."

[Somewhere in Disney Castle, Terra sneezed during a history lesson about the castle. She muttered; "Somebody's talking about me..." then looked back at her guests to see they were confused. Obviously, they weren't familiar with the Japanese housewife tale...]

Suddenly, I noticed that Sora and Kairi seemed to be suppressing smiles. They gazed at the two of us. They seemed to be excited about something.

Riku went serious again, and he held me closer to him.

"Skye... will you dance with me?"

I looked up into his aqua blue eyes. I couldn't resist. "Ok," I breathed.  
The now giggling Sora and Kairi turned on a CD player, which is what they were keeping underneath the bench, and music echoed about the room...

Riku swept me around the room, and we danced together, perfectly in time to the music.

**Cloud's POV**  
"I don't want this moment... to ever end..."

As Terra led us past a hall that obviously went somewhere, I heard the music playing. A man's voice, kind of high, and a guitar creating a slow yet fast kind of tune. It was... romantic. This was suspicious.

I crept down the hallway, following the music.

"Where everything's nothing... without you..."

A drum joins in at this point. This was getting more and more suspicious by the second.

"Hey, Cloud!"

I turn to see the person I didn't really expect to follow me - Tifa. I would have expected Yuffie or even Cait Sith. But, here Tifa was, with absolutely no one else with her...

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, curious to see what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Well, that was expected.

"Why are you following me?" came the reply. I added as an afterthought; "Has Yuffie gotten to you?"

An electric guitar joined in with the drums and the base, and the music suddenly got more rock-like.

Tifa looked annoyed, her hands on her hips. "Sheesh, Cloud, you're so uptight! You're not the only one who's curious about the music, you know!"

She was indeed right... I looked behind her to see everyone else in the tour group piled behind her. I almost face palmed myself for not noticing them sooner.

Yuffie didn't look like she was in a very hyper mode. Frankly she seemed a bit bored on the Tour. Terra smiled a happy go lucky smile.

"Well then, it's settled! Let's all go find the mysterious source of the music!" Terra started marching down the hallway, but not before I managed to catch a glimpse of her smug expression that told me that she probably already had a good idea where the music was coming from.

I remembered her words from earlier: "Skye here has to go see a certain... Riku..."

I immediately followed Terra. I had to stop myself from running.

"These words are my heart and soul..."

"Isn't that the song 'With Me' by SUM 41?" Red XIII asked.

"You're not helping," Tifa whispered in his ear, giving me a sidelong glance. It didn't really matter. I was too angry to notice them.

We were all looking around the corner of the door to the audience chamber (it had been left open). And I was having a hard time restraining myself. I wanted to go in there and wring that Riku kid's neck. He was way too close to Skye for my liking, and I really did not like seeing her romantically dance to romantic music in a setting that may not be romantic but was still flashy.

It was then and there that I decided: I WAS GOING TO KILL THAT RIKU GUY IF I EVER GOT MY HANDS ON HIM.

"'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you..." The music had reverted back to a single guitar now, and my eyes followed Riku and Skye's romantic waltz. In truth... She was a really good dancer, as was Riku, and she did look really happy with him... Maybe I should just let them be...

But, then he committed the most unforgivable act, the sin of all sins, a crime worthy of death: HE KISSED HER.

He gently lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. That was it. His fate was sealed. I was going to have his head on a silver platter. That BASTARD!

I was going to go rushing in there, scream, shout, rampage, gallantly rescue my sister from this demon... I had a whole rant prepared in my mind...

My body twitched. An angry yell burbled in my throat. I instinctively reached for my sword.

Hands covered my mouth and dragged me out of sight of Skye; my own hands grabbed pathetically in her general direction. My shouts and screams were muffled. I wanted to punch whoever was holing me, stopping me from reaching Skye. I tried tugging the hands off of my mouth with no success.

"Cloud...! Calm down! It's just me!" Tifa released her grip and turned my body to face her.

I was just about ready to rampage at her too. "Why did you-"

Tifa's hand once again muffled my insults. "Cloud. You're overreacting."

I ripped her hand off my face: "I haven't seen her in forever! Then, when I finally do see her, she's off gallivanting with some guy I don't even know! She's my sister! How am I supposed to feel?"

Tifa sighed. "I know and understand how you feel, as Skye is like a little sister to me, but... honestly, can't you see that she's happy? Besides, that kid doesn't seem so bad."

"Tifa. One of the first things I see my sister doing is kissing someone else. That's it... I'm going to go get his head..." I turned to stalk off in the direction of the audience chamber, but once again, Tifa stopped me.

"Don't you think it will be a bit suspicious, you killing one of the people we're meant to help? Don't you think it will make it more obvious to Skye who you are? Remember, she can't find out."

"I know, but-"

"Skye will hate you forever if you kill the one she loves."

That stopped me in my tracks. I didn't want Skye to hate me. I couldn't have that. She's my little sister... "Fine. I'll do nothing then."

Tifa sighed in relief and we crept back to the doors to watch the rest of their dance. I mean, I still had to restrain myself, but it steadily got easier to do so with the thought of Sky hating me.

"I'll hold on to this moment you know... As I bleed my heart out to show... and I won't let go..."

I noticed the other kids from before, Sora and Kairi, dancing in the background. I hated having these kind of thoughts... But, I had to admit they looked cute together.

I almost hate myself for saying this... But, I have to say the same goes for Riku and Skye. Though she looks better without him.

A last guitar solo echoed throughout the chamber, and King Mickey appeared behind us, almost scaring us all out of our skins. The guy was really stealthy. He literally seemed to appear from nothing.

"Welp, sorry to interrupt this dance, but dinner's ready! C'mon, everybody! Follow me to the dining hall!"

**Riku's POV**  
I had thought nothing could wipe the recent memory of Skye and my first kiss, but that was before I had to sit across the dining table from Cloud.

The guy was staring at me. It was unnerving and slowly creeping me out. I don't even think he was breathing. He had been doing this since the start of dinner.

Although, it was amusing to see his range of staring expressions: He had a disapproving stare, a disbelieving stare, an angry stare, annoyed stare, frustrated stare and even a 'if-Tifa-notices-me-staring-I-am-going-to-die' stare. I could tell this last one because he wore a worried expression and kept glancing over at Tifa when he wore it, even looking a little scared.

Seriously though, this guy changes his stare every minute. It's scary.

I glanced up from my silver plate laden with chicken, roast potatoes and gravy, and sure enough, his expression had change again.

It was now a considering stare. What he was considering, I didn't want to know.

Judging by the slightly evil gleam in his eyes, I'd say that he was considering the many possible ways to kill me.

Glancing back at Tifa, he decided to actually eat something - his plate was the only plate that hadn't been touched since the start of the meal, which was pretty confusing seeing as the roast we were eating had a delicious look and aroma.

Cloud speared a gravy-saturated potato on the end of a silver fork. He slowly lifted it to his mouth, and it merely bounced off his face to leave a smudge of gravy. The potato and the fork fell back down onto the plate - he had become to distracted by my confused stares and was now giving me a 'what-are-you-looking-at' stare.

Why was nobody else noticing this?

I didn't even know what I had done to earn these stares!

**Skye's POV**  
Dinner was delicious. I don't know what Cloud's deal with Riku was, but Tifa and I were exchanging secret-message stares that explored all of the possibilities of what was going on. Ah, the beauty of body language.

I was full, I was happy, and I was tired. I walked alone back to my room. I was still remembering Riku and my first kiss... It was so wonderful, it still sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it!

Plus, Sora and Kairi had joined in on the dancing as well... It's about time those two got together.

I opened the ornate wooden doors that led to my room. I didn't feel like doing anything else other than sleep. It had been a long, loooong day. Teaching those newcomers had been hard, but meeting them had been harder... Heehee.

I fell onto my bed and sleep instantly overtook my body.

Light shone on my face. Was it... Morning? Already? My vision blurred as it I was watching a really bad quality TV show. Yellow and white fluffy things surrounded me. One of them tickled my ankle.

My vision cleared. I was in a meadow filled with beautiful yellow and white flowers, as far as the eye can see. The sky was a baby blue, clear of clouds. I slowly got to my feet.

"So, you're Skye. It's nice to finally meet you."

The voice sounded pure and soft, but it still gave me a shock coming from behind. I whirled around to see who had spoken.

A girl with long brown bangs, pretty teal eyes and a pink dress stood before me. She seemed slightly ethereal... Ghost-like. A guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes stood next to her, grinning.

"You're...!" I had recognized the girl in pink; she was the woman who had appeared in a spirit form when I was teaching the newcomers how to fight the heartless.

"Yes, that's me," she replied, laughing. Her head tilted to one side. "My name's Aeris. I used to travel with those guys... But, now all I can do is watch over them." She sighed.

"Aww, don't look so down, Aeris," the boy next to her said, attempting to comfort her. He turned back to me. "Anyways, I'm Zack! The puppy! Wait, no! Forget I ever said that! Damn it, I guess everyone's been calling me that so much I can't get it out of my head..."

The scene started fading, and I started to wake. Aeris seemed a bit shocked at my sudden departure.

"Well, let's hope we meet again, Skye!"

Zack joined in on the farewells. "See you!"

"Bye Aeris! Bye Zack the puppy! It was nice meeting you!"

Skye could just hear Zack's shout of protest and Aeris' laughter before the image completely faded and she awoke to the morning light.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: and that's the chapter so please review and hope you guy's liked it^^**


End file.
